particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of Poesy
Transcript TREATY OF POESY The signatories of this treaty, that are limited to the Holy Luthori Empire and the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, have managed to broker a mutually beneficial peace, ending the conflict that tore apart the Commonwealth. The signatory nations agree to these terms of peace: 1. The official name of the current areas of Yishelem and the Beiteynuese Republic shall be "the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu", in which Yishelem refers to the state of Endild, and Beiteynu refers to the remaining other states. Otherwise, its territory shall be the same as what is was before the war. 2. The Luthori Empire shall not intervene in the policies of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu outside of what is explicitly permitted here, meaning that the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu will mostly self-rule. 3. Luthorian private companies shall not be subject to nationalization by the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu. 4. The Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu shall be free to choose its own religion as long as the freedom of worship of Lutherans is respected. 5. The inhabitants of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu will be able to implement the government they want in order to take into account the Jewish culture of Yishelem & Beiteynu, as long as William of Rothingren and all His legal descendants, or whoever is deemed to be the rightful Emperor of Luthori, shall be Kings of Yishelem & Beiteynu and the de jure heads of state of Yishelem & Beiteynu. The King shall be represented in the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu by a government official officially known as the "Governor-General and Executor of Head of State of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu, Official Representative of HRH King William of Luthori whichever sovereign is currently ruling". The governor-general shall act as head of state for King William except in whatever matters in which the King deems to be of importance enough that he shall execute his powers as de jure Head of State of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu. The head of government of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu, whose title may be changed, will be "Prime Minister and Chair of the Parliament of the Commonwealth". The governor-general and prime minister shall both be elected by the citizens of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu, although the King may dismiss these election results and appoint someone to these positions if it is clear one or both of the people elected to the positions advocate, teach, encourage, have attempted, or can reasonably be expected to attempt the overthrow of the King as head of state. 6. The inhabitants of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu shall pay no tax to the Luthori Empire. 7. The Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu and the Holy Luthori Empire will sign a mutual defense treaty: the Holy Imperial Military shall protect the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu from all threats and the Commonwealth military shall be expected to come to the aid of the Empire if it is attacked. 8. The Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu will be allowed its own military, but orders from the King will supersede those of all others. The King shall be the ultimate authority on military matters. The Holy Luthori Empire shall transfer a single sum of £ 2bn that will be used by the Commonwealth to rebuild and retrain its military capabilities. 9. All weapons of mass destruction currently in the Commonwealth will be stored in silos and only the legitimate King and Emperor will be given the access codes. Furthermore, the silos will be deep underground and protected by a joint Luthorian and Commonwealth force funded by both the Imperial ODS and its Commonwealth equivalent. The Commonwealth may use its nuclear deterrents effectively and quickly if it deems it necessary. Furthermore, it shall be the Commonwealth's responsibility to update the nuclear arsenal for it to be on par with Luthori's arsenal. For practicality and accounting reasons, the number of nuclear missiles stockpiled in silos in the Commonwealth will be set at 75, with 50 low yield, 20 medium yield and 5 high yield. The definitions of “yield” and “weapon of mass destruction” shall be those set by the Luthorian Imperial Strategic Operations Section. 10. The Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu may not enter a war of aggression without the consent of its King. The term "war of aggression" - something the Commonwealth is prohibited from doing without the agreement of its King - includes all military operations not carried out in direct response to a direct attack on the Commonwealth. Thus, the only military action not requiring the consent of the King would be a response to a direct attack on Commonwealth soil or Commonwealth government property. 11. For legal purposes, the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu shall be considered a commonwealth of the Holy Luthori Empire, although this implies no additional power given to Luthori outside of what is explicitly permitted here. 12. For either country to withdraw from this treaty would require the support of two thirds of the legislative bodies of both countries in addition to the support of both the heads of state and heads of government of both countries as well as the explicit support of the legitimate King-Emperor. The only way the King-Emperor would be able to withdraw his part in the process, thus making his support not necessary for withdrawal, would be by renouncing all claims to the Empire and Commonwealth, something only He could do. Any attempt by either country to withdraw from this treaty without the support needed for withdrawl will consist in a declaration of war against the other country which still has this treaty ratified. 13. In addition to the new treaty which these negotiations will create, the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu shall enter the Commonwealth of Nations Alliance, and shall not withdraw from it without the same support from withdrawal described in article 12. 14. In recognition of the damages inflicted on the Yishelem & Beiteynu economy during the rebellion, the Luthori Empire shall transfer a single sum of £ 5bn to the treasury of the Commonwealth of Yishelem & Beiteynu, in order to rebuild the country, upon ratification of the treaty by both nations. 15. The Emperor and Luthorian government shall use their influence to strongly encourage Luthori corporations to invest in Yishelem & Beiteynu, which shall jumpstart the agonizing economy of the Commonwealth. However, whether or not these corporations shall stay in Yishelem & Beiteynu shall be determined by the Commonwealth's legislative attitude towards them. 16. Luthori shall be allowed military bases in Yishelem & Beiteynu, to assure the protection of the King's interests. 17. This treaty shall supersede all other treaties signed and any other future treaties signed by the two signatory nations. All articles of this treaty (1-18) are legaly binding and supercede national law. 18. This treaty shall come into effect once both signatory treaties have ratified it. Ratification requires the support of three fourths of the signatory countries’ legislative body. Singed: The Honourable Mr. Mordechai Eliezer, President of the Republic of the Beiteynuese Republic, of the Kahina Group. Representing the Government of the Beiteynuese Republic in general The Honourable Mrs. Carolina W. Cohen Prime Minister and Chair of the National Parliament of the Beiteynuese Republic. Representing the National Parliament of Beiteynu, and the Government of the Beiteynuese Republic in general His Grace, William Rannigan, Foreign Minister of the Holy Luthori Empire, Lord Great Chamberlain, Duke of Utagia, Representing the Imperial Government His Imperial Highness, Prince Richard II, Prime Minister of the Holy Luthori Empire, Lord President of the Council, Duke of Geharon, Representing His Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty, Emperor William IV Category:Treaties